A new place to call home?
by iamamuffin
Summary: Stanley is reunited with his twin living in Oregon, Gravity Falls with Fiddleford. The two boys are working on a new project when they both decide to put it on hold when Stanley's past comes back to haunt him. But Bill has a deadline, and he won't have it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so this is a continuation of the first story I made. It might make more sense if you see the first one but its a new adventure so if you don't want to I won't make you. First time I posted the text came out funny so hopefully it works this time around.

 _Dream_

 _..._

 _"Stanley, watch out!" yelled Stanford from the top of the Stan O War. Stanley looked up just in time to see one of the wooden planks for the siding of their ship fall to the sand below. Quickly thinking, Stanley moved out of the way before it had the chance to fall onto him._

 _"Watch out there Pointdexter," laughed off little Stanley as he looked up at his twin._

 _He and Sixer were young again, out on the beach fixing up the Stan O War. The little bodies of the two boys were sunburnt and sweaty under the hot New Jersey summer sun. The Stan O War was bare, still in the process of being build. Stanley climbed up the side of their boat to get up to where his brother was on what was to be the deck._

 _"Sorry Lee, I thought I had it in place," said Stanford looking at his brother with concern in his eyes._

 _"Don't worry about it sixer," Patting his brother's shoulder, "just let me do the heavy lifting next time," said Stanley. "Looks like we got a lot of progress done today didn't we."_

 _"Yeah we did, there's just one thing left to do today," said Stanford._

 _"What's that?" said Stanley_

 _"Can you go under the deck and get my notebook, I stored it down there while we were building today," said Stanford._

 _Stanley was confused, there was nothing under the deck. There was barley a deck made yet, but he went over to the front of the boat and there was a door on the floor to underneath._

 _Opening the door Stanley went down a set of stairs, it was dark and cold. The only light source came from the sunlight up above. Something was not right, but all he could see was blackness beyond the stairs. Suddenly the door closed, leaving him alone in the darkened room._

 _Stanley hear a noise, something was down there with him. The noise then turned into the sound of a person laughing, Stanley froze, and he knew this voice. Stanley didn't waste any time, he turned around and ran back up the stairs. He pushed up on the door above but it wouldn't budge._

 _Again and again he tried to open the door while the laughter was getting louder and louder._

 _Suddenly the laughter had stopped._

 _A bright light was shone into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. When his eyes adjusted he noticed that the door and the stairs he was standing on were gone. He was lying on a bed with a desk lamp as the only light source in the room. Both wrists cuffed to the headboard, a figure came out of the shadows. A figure he wished he would never see again._

 _Rico._

 _Hola, mi niño Es hora de jugar. ¿No serás bueno hoy y quédate quieto para mí?_

 _"Stanford!" Stanley started to scream. "Stanford! Help me!" Rico started to get closer and started to lean onto the bed._

 _Stanley screamed, "Sixer!"_

….

"Sixer!" Stanley screamed as he quickly sat up from his sleeping position. Stanley was too busy gulping in air, trying to calm down.

Stanley heard the door to the room slam open, and in the door way was his brother, face slacked with worry.

"Stanley! Are you ok?" Stanford went over and kneeled down next to the bed. Ford put one of his six fingered hands on Stanley's shoulder while taking his pulse with the other. Stanley didn't answer him; he was too busy sucking air into his lungs while looking around the room to make sure he was back, and safe.

Stanford sighed, "You haven't woken up from a nightmare like this for a couple days, I had hoped that they had stopped."

"Me too," murmured Stanley as he tried to cover himself back up with the blanket that fell off him when he woke up.

Fiddleford popped his head into the room, "Is everything alright? I heard some screaming."

"Ah yes Fidds," said Stanford as he turned around slightly to reassure the man, "everything is fine, Stanley just had a bad dream that's all."

"Sorry about that Fiddleford," said Stanley still not be able to look into the man's eyes due to his embarrassment. Whenever Stanley woke up from a bad dream like this he would remember the first time it happened, he scared Fiddleford so bad that he thought they both were going to have double panic attacks.

"Not to worry, now that you're both awake shall I go get some breakfast started up? What shall it be today, Waffles with fruit or eggs and toast?"

Stanley's eyes lit up, "Waffles."

"I thought so," teased Fiddleford, "They are so close the pancakes…in a way," pulling his head out of the room, the brothers heard the man's footsteps go down the set of stairs to the kitchen.

Stanley watched as his brother stood up and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Stanford.

"No," said Stanley as he looked at the carpeted floor, looking anywhere but where his brother was.

"Remember what Phillip said Lee," started Stanford, "You are going to have to talk about these dreams sometime. Now its ok if that's not me, maybe Phillip but you are going to have to at some point," Stanford chuckled, "Besides, it looks like you and Fiddleford need a break."

Stanford patted Stanley's leg and started out the door, "Come on down for breakfast Lee."

Stanley hadn't called up Phillip for over a week now, Stanley didn't like to bug Phillip too much. Ever since Phillip took off of work to help Stanley get back home, he had been behind at work and he used up most if not all of his vacation days. Phillip told Stanley not to worry about it, how he would get more days of leave coming up again soon anyway.

Stanley hoped that Phillip would come visit him soon. He gave him the address for his new place in Gravity Falls once Stanford brought him to the shack. But that was just wishful thinking, Stanley grunted as he rolled off the bed as he exchanged his sleeping shirt for a long sleeve.

Leaving the room he shared with his brother, he made sure to take his time going down the stairs. He was in no hurry to get to the kitchen where Fiddleford was. Stanley hated how jumpy the man got after one of his nightmare 'episodes'.

Trying to make sure he didn't offend Stanley and giving him space with his brother whenever it happened. Stan knew that Fiddleford wasn't a fool, Stanley knew that Fiddleford must have figured something out about why Stanford is so protective of his brother and why he was so messed up.

Making it to the kitchen, Stanley found his brother sitting at the table with his notes in front of him while Fiddleford was at the stove cooking. Stanley took a seat across from Stanford and waited for his food to be cooked.

 **….**

Hours later after breakfast, Stanley was sitting on the loveseat sleeping to the sounds of the TV. Suddenly a loud noise woke him up, the telephone. Grunting, Stanley reached over to the table and answered the phone, groggy from his nap.

"Hello," said Stanley.

"Stanley? Hey it's me Phillip…..this is Stanley right, not the other one," Phillip joked as he always did when he answered the telephone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Phillip, your joke was only funny the first twelve times, "answered Stanley putting down the foot rest on the chair.

"Only the first twelve?" said Phillip, "Oh you still like my joke even if you pretend you don't."

Stanley could visualize the man right now, probably sitting down at his desk at the FBI, looking over some files bored to death.

Stanley laughed into the phone, "So what is it this time? Files stacked so high that you can't see over them, or you need a new pick up line for your secretary?"

"Stanley," teased Phillip, "You know I don't have a secretary, besides this call is… uh …different than the others I have made to you during my work hours."

Stanley's smile faded a little, Phillip sounded serious this time around, "Is there something wrong Phil?"

Stanley could hear the hesitation of Phillip's voice over the phone. "Stanley, there's no way I could figure out how to tell you, or anyway to sugar coat it for you."

"Phillip?"

"He's out Stanley, Rico escaped from prison."


	2. Chapter 2

Im so sorry that it took me so long to post, i had idea block and shout out to PrincessMialyn for great ideas!

"I'm going up to start dinner Stanford!" yelled Fiddleford over the loud noise of the torch. Stanford was melting together two pieces of metal that would form the giant triangle that the portal was to sit inside. Hearing the other man yelling over to him, Stanford turned off the torch and lifted the dark welders face mask.

"Is it that time already?" questioned Stanford setting down the torch and taking the heavy duty gloves off.

Fiddleford nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure Stanley would love some dinner right about now as well".

"I'll be right behind you Fidds," said Stanford, "I just want to look over some of these equations again, see if I missed something."

"Alright, but if you're not upstairs by the time I have dinner ready, then I'll have to send your brother down for you." Replied Fiddleford as he walked to the exit.

"It won't take that long, I'll be right behind you." yelled Stanford. Stanford started looking at the work on paper and jot down some notes to the side, questions he would ask his friend about later after dinner tonight.

Stanford got through a couple of pages when he heard the faint sound of a scream, it was Fiddleford's voice. Looking up from his papers, Stanford shot up from his chair and ran towards the elevator that went to the upstairs. Worry started to set in, what could have happened that made Fidds scream like that?

After the longest elevator ride of the century, he got to the living room when he found the two men. Fiddleford was on his knees on the ground gently shaking Stanley who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Stanley!" screamed Ford as he ran to the other side of his brother, leaning down and patting his face to try to get him to wake up.

Stanley's eyes started to open

"Stanley! Stanley. You awake? Come on look at me," Stanford started to relax once he noticed his brother was waking up from his 'unexpected' nap.

Stanley groaned and started to sit up, "Sixer, what happened? How did I end up on the floor?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would be able to tell me that." Replied Stanford

"Hey guys, I think he was on the phone with someone." Fiddleford said from a couple feet away. Stanford didn't even see the man move. He was too worried with what was happening with his brother to notice what was happening around him.

They could all hear someone on the other line shouting. Fiddleford picked up the receiver and said a small Hello.

After a few moments, and a couple of 'yes sir' answers, Fiddleford hung up the phone.

"Fidds," said Stanford, "who was it?"

"It was Phillip, he said that he was talking to Stanley and suddenly he heard something happen over the other line and he was yelling into the phone for the past 5 minutes for him," Said Fiddleford.

"Stanley," said Stanford looking at his brother, "do you remember talking to Phillip?"

Something was wrong, Stanley wouldn't look at him, and he started to pick at one of his scars on his arm covered by his sleeves.

"Stanley," started Ford in a gentle voice, "what did Phillip say to you?"

The picking turned to scratching, not wanting Lee to hurt himself Stanford placed his brother's hands in his own.

"Lee?"

Stanley looked up at his brother, "It's…..Its….its him. He's back" whispered Stanley.

Stanford knew exactly who his brother was talking about, the person who has been giving his brother nightmares and scared him for the rest of his life.

"Who is back?" murmured Fiddleford, "What's going on Ford?"

"Fiddleford, did Phillip say anything else before he hung up?" said Stanford looking at his old college buddy.

"Yeah, um he said that he would be on the next plane to Oregon." replied Fiddleford.

Stanford grunted and started to help his brother up to a standing position.

"Good," gruffed Stanford, "I've got a lot of questions to ask that bastard."

….

After Stanford got his twin into bed and Fiddleford gave him a nice warm bowl of soup, both men went downstairs to sit at the table. Stanford was too busy trying to come up with some sort of plan in his head before he noticed that Fiddleford was trying to get his attention.

"Yes Fidds, I know…I ow you an explanation." said Stanford.

"I would be nice to know what was going on so that I could help you Ford. I don't mean to pry into family matters but it seems that that's not an option anymore." replied Fiddleford.

"Indeed," Huffed Stanford. "In the short months that you have observed my brother, what have you noticed?"

"Well," started Fiddleford, "I am not a specialist on people and their behaviors, but I have noticed that he seems to rely on you for many things, even without noticing it. Even though I have been living with the man for a while, he never seems totally comfortable with me. I mean more than when I first came here, he wouldn't even come into the room if you weren't there with him. When he gets nervous, he touches his neck subconsciously quite a lot and I am quite sure there is something going on with his arms too with the way he covers them. But really I'm not much of a people person compared to mechanics and its equations."

Fiddleford ended his observations with a small laugh while rubbing his neck.

Stanford looked at his friend, amazed as always when his friend shows just how much smarter he is compared to himself. If Stanford was in his shoes, he would have never noticed all of those things not being much of a people person.

"I know I never really talked about my brother much at school…" said Stanford.

"You never really did actually." interrupted Fiddleford.

"Well, after Stanley was kicked out of the house…"

"What!" interrupted Fiddleford again, "why would anyone do that to a person!"

"He messed up Fidds," said Stanford, "he ruined my future and my father couldn't take it anymore so he kicked him out."

"So only your future mattered then? To hell with whatever happens to a kid on the streets then." exclaimed Fiddleford.

"My future Fidds," said Stanford, "I could have gone to the best college out there and he ruined it. Just like everything else he does. But I never thought that…."

Stanford's face scrunched up into disgust.

"Stanford?"

"I just…just." murmured Stanford. "I never thought that something like that could have happened, not to him. That night, I was to mad to even think about the consequences of what would happen to an under aged kid at that time I guess. And after I got to college, I buried myself in studies and never really thought about that night or my brother ever again."

"What happened?" said Fiddleford

Stanford sucked in some breath and sighed, "Well it sounds like the first couple of years he was a salesman, and then went to jail a couple of times. Then, I was told that one of the men he escaped jail with he went into business with. When he left, the man didn't take kindly to Lee stealing from him as well."

"Oh Stanley," sighed Fiddleford.

"Then I find out that the man kidnapped him, and did horrible things to him." Stanford shuttered, "He doesn't even know how long he was there for but it felt like forever."

"And that's where Phillip comes in right?" said Fiddleford.

"Yes, he saved him and brought him home, and the rest is history." finished Stanford. "Please don't tell him that you know, not yet anyway. I promised him I would never tell you unless you figured it out yourself."

Fiddleford looked over to the stairs and thought on what he just heard. Everything made sense now, but now that he knows it made him feel even worse than not knowing.

"Of course," said Fiddleford, "I won't say a word."

….

Stanley woke up, his head didn't hurt as much as last night but the ache was still there. Turning over, he saw the bowl of soup on the dresser.

'Cold by now.' He thought as he sat up and rubbed his face, trying to wake up. Flipping off the covers and setting his feet onto the floor, he got up and put on one of his brothers sweaters. The seasons changing made the weather colder in the mornings and got warmer in the afternoons.

Making his way down the stairs, he noticed that both men were already up and around. His brother went into the kitchen towards Fiddleford.

"I had a talk with Bill this morning about our plan Fidds." Said Stanford

"You really shouldn't talk to him anymore Ford, he's not good news." replied Fiddleford.

"Bill?" questioned Stanford, "he's my friend and he helps me, I don't want him to worry that I'm staying away forever, just for a little while until we get things situated."

Fiddleford nodded his head, "What did he say to that?"

"He said that it's understandable but not to stay away for too long." replied Stanford.

At this point, Stanley made it to the kitchen and cleared his throat to let them know that he was standing there.

"So, uh, who's this Bill guy?" started Stanley.

Stanford looked up at his brother, "My muse. How are we feeling today?" Said Stanford as he sat down with his plate and started to eat.

"Right," said Stanley not believing a word his brother said. "My head still hurts but I'm good. Phillip should be here soon right?" Sitting down at the table to start eating with the others, he didn't have much of an appetite today though it seemed.

"Right," said Stanford, "he took the first plane out and according to my calculations he should be here in the next hour and 45 minutes, if traffic is good."


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly an hour and 45 minutes later, Phillip pulled up to the house in a small white sedan. Stanley watched from the living room window as Phillip opened the trunk and pulled out his overnight bags. Walking over to the front door, he opened it to let his friend in.

"Stanley!" shouted Phillip walking up the small set of stairs to the porch, hands full. "It's you right?"

"Ah, twin jokes again," said Stanley rolling his eyes, "never gets old."

Smiling Stanley showed Phillip in and took one of his bags, dropping it immediately because of the weight. Phillip made it seem like it was so light.

Phillip turned and looked at Stanley, "Oh, and sarcasm in person, I like it! Also, I'm not joking you both sound the same on the phone and by the looks of it dress alike."

At that moment, both Stanford and Fiddleford walked into the room. Phillip turned to the two men and nodded his head in greetings.

"Hello Stanford and, I have not met you yet," holding out his hand to Fiddleford. Both exchanged greetings.

"Phillip," interrupted Stanford, "I know you had a long trip, and I am glad you came immediately but we have to talk."

As if expecting this reaction, Phillip nodded his head in agreement and Stanford gestured to the living room to where they would be able to talk together.

"Now," Phillip started as he sat down next to the side table where Stanley sat on the love seat. "Questions, but first are we all aware of the situation here?" Phillip glanced at Fiddleford.

"Enough yes." Stanford replied.

Stanley couldn't believe it, his brother told Fiddleford! Yes the man is perceptive and probably figured it out on his own but still, it hurt. Stan looked at his brother, standing up looking at Phillip waiting for answers.

"Now," said Stanford, "what's going on here Phillip, you said when you brought Lee home that he was safe, and I thought that meant that this man was gone for good."

Phillip straightens his back, as if facing his superiors on the force. Looking at Stanley and then to his twin Phillip replied.

"I thought you should know, I did what I thought was best for Stanley's recovery. And, If I had to do it over I would chose the same decision every time."

Something wasn't adding up in Stanley's head.

"Phillip," said Stanley, "I don't understand, isn't he dead? I heard the gun shots, you hear what he said right before…"

Phillip nodded his head, "I remember Stanley, but I made sure his threat to take you down with him would never happen. I trained those men myself, and they don't kill unless ordered. We were told to bring him in alive so that he could pay for his past crimes in a court of law."

Stanford interrupted, "Why didn't you tell us he was still alive!" Stanford started pacing, "Everything was going great until this happened! We thought that this was all behind us, why is this man plaguing my brother's life again! You should have told us."

Stanley rarely saw Ford get angry like this, if he was honest with himself he would say that his brother's reaction scared him a little…or more than a little, but it just goes to prove how much Pointdexter still cares for him.

Stanley looked over at his friend, his head was lowered and his fists were clenched. Stanley wanted to reach out to him but couldn't, not until he heard the truth.

"You weren't there at the hospital," mumbled Phillip. "You didn't see what happened, you didn't see the aftermath. I watched over him for weeks at that hospital after work each day. Waiting for this kid to wake up, it was horrible. I knew that if he ever woke up, he should never have to think about his attacker ever again. I was so pleased when the trail passed and Stanley was still asleep."

When Phillip looked up, Stanley saw a glare that was meant only for his brother.

"So, I made sure that he was never mentioned, if Stanley wanted to know I would tell him. If not then he never existed."

...

A Hispanic man got off of a bus and walked into the small hick town in Oregon named Gravity Falls. Just a week ago, he busted out of a high security prison in New York. Somehow, some of his men on the outside found a way to bust him out by dressing as a security guard and literally walked him out the door.

Rico was all smiles the whole way out, and hadn't stopped since. At his trial Rico found out that the kid survived and that if he ever got out, he knew the first thing he would do.

For some reason, this Bill guy gave him a call and told him where to find his pet, but Rico's men couldn't find anything on this Bill figure. It's like he never even existed, yet another reason to come to this ditch town, find the kid and return the favor for this Bill.

 **…** **.**

"Phillip!" yelled Stanley pounding on the bathroom door, "Come on, I have to use the bathroom!"

Four men and one bathroom equaled nightmarish hell. Stanley gave up and growled how could he take a half hour shower, sing the whole time and not be a girl! It was late and Stanley just wanted to brush his teeth and fall asleep on Ford's comfortable bed.

He felt bad that since he came to his brother's place that he took over his room, but it seems that Ford rarely sleeps anyway, and when he does it's on the kitchen table in the morning. Drooling all over his papers just like when they were kids at home.

Stanley walked into the living room to wait his turn for the bathroom when he heard whispers coming from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to go see what was going on. When he popped his head into the kitchen, he saw his brother on the phone talking to someone it seemed in a low voice.

Who could Sixer possible be talking to at this hour? Fiddleford was already asleep in his room and didn't think that his brother knew anyone else really besides maybe college buddies and some people from town that he avoided at all possible.

"Pointdexter?" Stanley said. The whispering stopped and Ford put down the phone and turned around to his brother. For a moment Stanley thought his brothers eyes were yellow. Rubbing his eyes he looked again and saw that his brother's eyes were the normal brown.

"Lee, you still up?" questioned Stanford.

"Yeah just waiting for the bathroom," replied Stanley, "everything ok?"

"Of course yes, you go to bed I'm going to go down to the basement for a little while until I get tired." Stanford patted his brother's shoulder and they said their goodnights.

Now, time to kick Phillip out of that bathroom.

 **…** **.**

Phillip was awoken by a thud, the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but there was nowhere else for him to sleep. His back was going to hurt so bad tomorrow morning, and his neck already had a crick. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard the jiggling of the door knob.

Suddenly wide awake he slid off the couch and onto the floor to hide. Getting a good look at the front door he watched as the lock made an audible click and it started to slowly open.

'Damn it' he thought as he went for his side arm. It was hanging in with his coat in the kitchen on one of the chairs. He never expected that a break in would happen in a small town like this one where everyone knew each other.

Phillip looked to watch the intruder slowly and quietly close the door and start walking into the house. It was a male, darker skin tone, maybe African American or Hispanic descent, too dark to really tell. The only light was from the moon that was filtering through the windows of the one side of the house.

The man didn't start riffling through their things looking for something to steal though. It was like he was looking for someone maybe. The man looked up the stairs and Phillip started to panic, that's where everyone is sleeping, including Stanley.

Before they could take their first step up the stairs Phillip attacked. Surprise on his side he had the upper hand and dragged him to the floor.

There was a loud 'ugh' from the intruder as Phillip pushed him to the floor.

The man was stronger than he looked and he landed a punch to Phillip's stomach. Phillip found himself on the floor clenching his abdomen as the pain started to fade away.

The intruder raised his fist and aimed for Phillips face, dodging just in time he got an undercut to the man ribs.

'Score!' thought Phillip as he felt his fist make contact with the other man's body. Wanting to stay on top, Phillip landed another punch to the man's head. His fist came back a little wet, blood maybe.

Phillip stood up while his opponent was down for the count. Suddenly, Phillip saw movement out of the corner of his eye, someone just came out of the bathroom. It was Stanley…or Stanford it was hard to tell in the dark really.

"Stan…" Phillip started when suddenly two hands grabbed his ankle and his balance was pulled from under him. Phillip landed on the ground, 'the intruder faked a knock out!' was the last thing he remembered before him head smacked the wooden floor.

 _Oh who is it? Stan - ley or ford?_


	4. Chapter 4

When Stanford exited the bathroom at 2 am in the morning, he saw something totally unexpected. Stanford watched as a strange man lying on the ground pulled at Phillip's ankles and he tumbled to the ground, smacking his head on Ford's hardwood floor.

'What's going on? Is Phillip ok? Who is this man, and how did he break into my house!?' thought Stanford as he panicked not knowing what was going on in his own home. Stanford looked at the stranger, it was dark but he could see the man was wearing black clothes and is of Hispanic or Latino origin.

Suddenly the man looked in his direction, and his smile reached his eyes. Stanford's heart stopped, not wanting to take any chances he ran back to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it from the inside.

Breathing heavily, Stanford turned around, pressing his bodyweight against the door. If this man could take down a FBI agent, then it would be in his best interest to not make physical contact with this man.

"Stanley!" yelled the man in an accent, pounding on the door. "Come out, I have missed you!"

'He thinks I'm Lee, perhaps this Rico.' thought Stanford as he held the door down with his body, feeling every pound that the man's fist made with the door.

"Tu puta! soy tu dueño!" Rico was screaming now, the whole house would be awake by now. For the first time he hoped that Stanley would be too scared to come out of his room. 'Oh why didn't I take a semester of Spanish!?'

In the mist of the pounding and the Spanish slurs, Stanford heard a voice come from down the hall "Hello? Who's making all the ruckus?"

'Oh dear, that was Fiddleford's voice! He must have left his room to investigate all the commotion.'

Stanford no longer felt the 'thumps' of Rico's fists on the door, nor did he hear his voice.

"Who are you?" said Fiddleford on the other side of the door. Stanford heard as Fiddleford let out a small screak. Rico must have gone after his colleague; he couldn't hide in the safety of the bathroom anymore that was his best friend out there!

Taking a deep breath Stanford slowly peaked out the door, Rico had Fiddleford cornered. Rico was saying something to the man that was too low for Stanford to hear, walking Fidds to the wall with each step toward him. Once Fiddleford's back hit the wall behind him, Rico let a fist fly to his abdominal area, another smacked right into his cheek. Fiddleford hit the floor, curled up on himself to protect the rest of his body from the attacker.

Stanford couldn't let this happen; he pushed open the door and ran towards Rico who had his back facing him. Before Rico could get another punch in, Stanford pushed off the floor and jumped onto the man's back. Wrapping his arms around the man's throat, he held on for dear life if not to save his best friend from this maniac.

Rico's hands went to Stanford's arms around his neck, trying to loosen the grip that he had so he wouldn't fall off the man's back, and lessen his access to air at the same time.

Rico started to fall backwards, he must be winning! The human body would be unconscious without continuous air flow in 30 to 180 seconds. He just had to last that long.

He would win this, or so he thought until his back slammed against the wall. Rico must have known what he was doing, he had to get the person off his backside and the wall was the key.

They were leaning back to the wall again and this time Stanford's head bounced off the drywall. Stanford's glasses fell off his face due to the impact. A little dizzy, Stanford's arms loosened up just a little from his grip. Then the last thing he remembered was Rico making his last ditch effort to slam him against the wall again when his head smacked into the hard surface.

 **….**

Stanley was woken up by some pounding of a door in the middle of the night. Stanley groaned and pulled the blanket up to his face and rolled over. This wasn't the first time that his brother had worked through the night and woke him up with a stupid nerd project.

Stanley was about to fall back asleep when he heard shouting. Stanley sat up; it wasn't Pointdexer's voice or the other Ford's. When the shouting stopped was when he started to actually get worried, he has learned that silence was never golden like the teachers at school said.

Stanley got out of bed and opened the door, he looked down and what he saw, he had to see to believe. His brother was fighting some random man in the house! He was on the man's back and being slammed against the wall to get him off. Fiddleford was on the floor a couple feet away starting to get up.

He had to help, these nerd have probably never been in a fight when they were at college and Stanford was never very good at those boxing lessons Pa put them through. Stanley only wished he had his brass knuckles on him but they were in the glove box in beloved his El Diablo.

Before Stanley could even make it down the first couple of steps, he heard the sound of his brother being slammed against the wall and then a thud. Looking over the railing he saw that his brother lost, he was lying on the floor while the intruder was gasping for breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees. Looks like he had to take care of this himself.

"You can do this Stanley," he muttered to himself. "You can take out a lowly theft in a fight, nothing to worry about."

Stanley got to the bottom of the steps when he saw the legs of a body on the floor. The other half of the person was hidden by the wall that separated to the living room.

It was Phillip! Stanley ran to the man on the floor while at the same time trying to keep an eye out for the intruder as he caught his breath.

Phillip looked ok, other than the bump that was on his head. Stanley sighed in relief. Stanley tried to shake Phillip to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake.

Stanley then started to hear a high pitch laugh. 'What the heck is going on!'

Stanley gave up and gently set his friend's head back on the floor. Stanley needed to protect his family! Fists ready, he walked into the room and every fiber of his being that was ready to fight and protect his family vanished.

"Ri….Rico?" shuddered Stanley. No, how did he find him? How could he, he was on the other side of the country!

But, the look that the man gave Stanley when he saw him was of pure confusion. Rico glanced back at Stanford and back at Stanley. Then he smiled.

"Twins," Rico smirked. Stanley was still frozen in place, but knew he had to do something.

Rico then looked at his brother and knelt down speaking to Stanford, "Stanley, I wish you told me you had a brother. Better yet a twin." He said as he glanced up at the real Stanley.

Stanley would have thought that after all those months with the man that he would be able to tell the difference between the twins. Wearing his brother's clothes, and the fact that Stanford's glasses must have fallen off during his scuffle must have made it hard to tell.

Stanley heard another high pitched laugh. It was coming from Stanford who was sitting on the floor, why would he be laughing, that wasn't his normal tone.

Fiddleford yelled, "Bill leave us alone!"

Stanley almost forgot that he was there, Rico glanced at the southern and back at the one he thought was Stanley.

Stanley watched as Rico's eyes went big, "Demonio!"

Stanford got up and turned to face Stanley.

His brother had a giant grin across his face, with bright yellow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, sorry I took a bit, I had to make sure that I got a project done for class. Lousy excuse I know but….enough about me, here's another chapter._

"Wakey wakey Sixer," Ford heard a familiar voice say. Ford was in his mindscape, standing in the wheatgrass flowing in the wind and the noisy creaking of his childhood swings in the background. Bill appeared floating above him and he came down towards Ford close enough so they could talk face to face.

"Bill?" said Stanford, "what's going on? I have to get back, there was a man attacking Fiddleford!"

Bill laughed, "Relax Sixer! I've taken care of it! Rico is gone and that guy whose friends with your brother took him out of town."

Stanford relaxed, "Phillip, I'm glad. Last time I saw the man he was unconscious on the floor. I wasn't sure if he was going to get back up anytime soon. Wait. What about Lee?"

Bill started to circle around Stanford's head, "Oh Stanley, yeah he went with Phillip to take Rico back. Phillip said he would take care of him for you."

Stanford was taken aback, "What!?"

"Yeah, isn't that great! Now you won't have to worry about taking care of him anymore. You can just focus on building the portal! It won't build itself now will it?"

"Lee just went with him?" shouted Stanford. "After all I did for him, he just runs off with his friend! So typical of him."

Stanford looked up at Bill once he stopped circling around him.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be happy?" questioned Bill. "He's no longer holding you back, you can continue your studies without the worries that your brother brought with him. I tell you, you humans are more confusing than I first thought."

Stanford sighed, "Tell me about it."

 **….**

Stanley woke up with a splitting head ache, he was curled up on himself but when he opened his eyes it was pitch black.

'Uh, what's going on here?' Stanley thought right before the floor beneath him bounced and his head smacked into a hard surface a couple of inches from where he was laying.

Stanley could hear the revve of a car engine, and the small space he was in. He added it together.

"Damn it," he cursed out loud.

Stanley was in a trunk of a car. He went to reach up to rub his head when he realized that his hands were tied together in front of him. The last thing he remembered was being in the house with his brother when… Rico! Where was he!

Angry, Stanley lashed out by kicking his legs from their fetal position, hitting something else that was in the trunk with him. There was a low moan. Stanley froze, what was that!

The owner of the pained noise started to shift around, they must have tried to get up because he heard what must have been there poor bastards head hitting the roof just like he did not moments earlier.

"What da fuck!" said the stranger in the dark.

Stanley recognized that voice, "Phillip? Is…is that you?"

"Stanley? Hey man what's going on…are….are we in a trunk? Phillip replied.

Stanley was surprised, he guessed you would have to be good at fast thinking and recognizing your surroundings if you wanted to be a FBI agent. He assumed that if he was in here with him that he would also have his hands tied.

"Yeah we are. How's your head, what's the last thing you remember? I found you on the floor in the living room unconscious."

Phillip huffed, "Unconscious? Must be why my head feels like it got hit by a dump truck. Wouldn't be the first time….wait… yeah someone broke into the house last night. We had a scuffle but I don't remember what happened afterwards. But you know I thought it was weird, I thought little towns like Gravity Falls didn't have break in's like that. Everyone knows each other so…"

"So you don't know who the attacker was?" asked Stanley

"No it was too dark, couldn't make anything out. Why do you know anything?" said Phillip.

"It was Rico."

"What," Phillip hissed. "How did that piece of shit find us? Find you?!"

Stanley flinched a little at the sudden outburst, but was glad to see that Phillip couldn't see him at the moment. There was no way that Rico could find him, out in the middle of nowhere on the other side of the country. Unless….

Suddenly the road started to get bumpy, as if they went off road. The car screeched to a halt.

"Worn pads, just like the Stanmobile," thought Stanley.

A car door was slammed and a key to the trunk was heard as it was turned to open the trunk lid.

"Stanley," whispered Phillip, "whatever happens, fight. You hear me kid fight."

Before Stanley could reply the lid was opened to bring in the bright light from the outside. Momentarily blinded, Stanley looked up and saw Rico smiling down on the two men. Rico reached in and went for Stanley but Phillip had other ideas.

Even with tied hands, Phillip pushed the man back and Rico surprised stumbled. Phillip was trained for action and being ready at a moment's notice, but was at a disadvantage.

Stanley knew that if they were to get out of this, he needed to give his all. Throwing his legs over the side, Stanley scooted out of the car. Phillip was head to head with the man and failing fast. Phillip was dodging Rico's punches, but the man wasn't at the top of his game and was starting to miss some of them.

Stanley bunched his hands into fists, "Phillip," he told himself, "we need to help Phillip."

Right as Stanley pushed himself off the car to the fight, Phillip went down. Rico grunted as he kicked Phillip in the head to make sure he stayed down. Stanley found himself in the sights of his old abuser.

Trying to keep face, he brought his arms up as if in a boxing match. Stanley's legs were shaking so bad he was surprised that he was still standing.

As if he didn't seem like a threat, Rico bent down and grabbed Phillip's arms and started to drag him back to the car. Phillip groaned, his head must have started to bleed again from his last encounter.

"Let him go," Stanley whimpered.

Rico stopped walking and dropped Phillip's arms. "Or what?"

Stanley gasped, "Or I'll stop you." That must have not been the correct way to phrase it because all that came from Rico was a deep laugh.

"Stanley, do I need to teach you lesson again. I have many of times but I will teach you again." Rico grabbed the rope used to tie Stanley's hands together and pulled him close,"Esta vez me aseguraré de que aprendas." growled Rico.

Stanley thought he was going to pass out right then and there.

Pushing him to the ground, Rico turned around and picked Phillip up to throw him back into the trunk of the car, Stanley knew that it was his best shot to running. Get help and come back for Phillip, but he knew he wouldn't get far until Rico found him again.

'Remember Lee, fight, just like Phillip told you,' Stanley told himself. He would just have to make sure he found a way to get him and his friend out of here alive.

Facing the other side of the car, Stanley finally was able to see where Rico had taken the two men. Some kind of run down shack, forgotten and left to being taken over by nature herself. Vines crawled up the sides of the shack and windows broken.

The trunk lid slammed and Rico roughly grabbed Stanley and started to drag him to the door. Fighting the entire way didn't seem to make a difference to the man as he pushed open the door and shoved Lee into the house.

Then entire place was dark, only lit by the outside through the windows. The air was musty and everything looked old and dusty. In front of him there was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. Most of the steps were broken while empty beer bottles littered the surrounding floor.

Rico pushed Stanley into the next room, and shoved him onto the couch.

"Permanecer," said Rico as he went over to the cabinets on the other side of the room. Rico must have been to this house before because he pulled out a black duffle bag. He placed it on top and pulled out a small case.

Stanley's heart beat increased, he started to look around the room trying to find something to protect himself with or a way out of the house.

Stanley knew that case, he hated what was inside. There was a time he looked forward to the relief that it gave but now…

Rico came forward with the syringe. "I have to go, and I cannot leave you like this. I would be rude, and you could run away."

Stanley tried to push them man away but the man pushed Stanley back onto the couch and pulled his sleeve up to expose his arm.

The last thing he remembered was the syringe going into his arm and looking at the mad man's face as his smile grew.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be Ford's point of view. I have realized that I switch between characters a lot and I don't know if it's very good for writing.

Ford wiped the sweat off of his forehead after placing the last metal piece in place.

The portal was almost complete, although it would go a lot faster if Fiddleford would return back soon from the store. Stanford didn't mind, he needed sometime to himself to think out what has happened in the past 24 hours.

Bill told him what happened after he blacked out. After Rico knocked him out during their fight, Bill was able to take control of his body and help Phillip take control of the situation. He wasn't very specific as he would have liked but he said that even Lee was there to give some punches to the man. Those thoughts made Ford swell with proud for his brother.

Stanford laughed to himself, "He always was good at getting back up from a boxing match." Stanford walked over to the table and started flipping through his book. He needed Fiddleford for the next part of the sequence. It required two people to start up the portal and he wanted Fidd's to look over his math again before starting it up. Better safe than sorry.

There were still some things that seemed off about what Bill told him though. Like how Stanley would just leave like that. Not even waiting for him to wake up, he would never… would he? Bill wouldn't lie to him though, he was his muse and friend. The only person who understood his need for his work and was helping him create his greatest findings yet.

But he remembered how excited Lee was to come live with Ford. They have been separate for so long but when they were together it was like the duo was never broken up. Ford hadn't forgiven him about his project, and why should he! He was just waiting for the right time, a conversation for another day.

Memories started to flood in of the past, his project, and his brother's lies. Stanford bit on his pen he had been chewing to hard and the ink exploded all over his chin and dripped down his shirt.

"Ah darn it!"

Besides, who should he believe! The brother, who copied off of him in school, ruined his future and got himself in trouble. Or his muse, who saw potential in him and is helping him become a better scientist and making his life work come true.

Ford wasn't sure if he liked the answer he came up with.

 **….**

Stanford got tired of waiting down in the basement for Fiddleford so he decided to go up to the first floor to wait him out. After a good 25 minutes, Fiddleford finally came home with two full bags of groceries and started to unbag them onto the table. Among the food were canned goods, bread, eggs and pasta noodles that Stan liked.

"What took you so long?" said Stanford.

Fiddleford looked up from the cabinets that he was stalking with the cans, "The store is a far way to walk without Stanley's car anymore. Also I don't have the keys for Phillips rental."

"What are you talking about? Stanley's car should be out there, he went back to DC with Phillip in his car." Said Stanford.

"Well maybe they decided to take Stan's." replied Fiddleford. "Either way, we have to walk places now unless we get a new car."

Just another hole in Bill's story about what happened after he passed out. Lee loved that car, when they were younger he would use the money he earned working at their Dad's shop and use it on that car instead of their boat. If he wanted answers he better ask someone that was there when it all went down.

"Fiddleford," said Stanford, "what happened after I got knocked out?

Fiddleford paused, "What do you mean, didn't Bill tell you?"

"I just want to compare it to what he told me, try to get my baring you know," said Stanford.

Fiddleford turned to the last of the groceries that were still left out. "Oh you know, um after you hit your head Bill took over your body and took care of the rest."

Stanford's forehead wrinkled from his confusion. That was even less information than Bill gave to him, something seemed off. He decided to try something.

"So that's when Stanley took him down himself right?"

"Uh," said Fiddleford, "yeah that's when Stanley took care of Rico himself."

"That's funny, because Bill told me that he and Phillip took care of the man all by themselves," countered Stanford.

Fiddleford didn't say or do anything, just kept his back turned most likely so he wouldn't have to face his friend caught in his own lie.

"What really happened Fidds?"

Fiddleford sighed and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down. Fiddleford reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and gently placed a photograph of his wife and son on the table.

"I can't lie to you Ford. I have tried by not saying anything but you started asking questions and I realized that I can't do it. You're my best friend Stanford, and you deserve to know the truth. But at what cost..." Fiddle ford drifted as he picked up the picture of his family.

"Fidds, what's going on?"

"Bill told me that if I told you what really happened to your brother, that he would kill my family. He said that he couldn't afford to wait any longer for the portal to be opened!"

 **….**

When Stanley woke up the first thing he felt was the dull throb of a headache in the back of his head. Looking around he saw it was dark, he must have been out for the whole day. Rico's bag was still where he left it so he didn't come back yet, he had to move fast before he got back.

"So, you're finally up huh?" said a voice just a couple of feet from his right.

 **….**

For the last 45 minutes Stanford and Fiddleford have been wandering around town with a picture of Stanley asking if they have seen him or his El Diablo. Many of the folks just shook their heads and gave apologies and some just walked right on past.

The two boys were starting to feel like failures at their "mission" to find Ford's baby brother when they walked into the Skull Fracture. It was the only place left to look and not to many of the 'civilized citizens' as Ford put it, hangs out there.

When they walked into the joint, they saw gruff men doing various things. One man was getting a beat down by another in the corner of the bar, no one seemed to think it was strange or to separate them. Another looked like he was on his 5th pint of beer while slurring to the bar tender demanding more.

All of these men seemed to have multiple of tattoos and jackets with rude gestures and saying on the backs. Not the type of people Stanford would normally associate with, but at this point he was desperate.

Then he saw a face he knew, Manly Dan. He was over at some machine to test his strength even though Stanford knew for a fact that he was the strongest lumberjack in town.

They walked over and attempted to get his attention in the noisy bar.

"Manly Dan, may I ask you a number of questions?" said Stanford.

Manly Dan turned around and gruffed, "Why should I!" he then turned around and punched the wall, small pieces of wood hit the boys faces.

Amazed at the man's hand not being broken at contact with the hard surface Stanford decided he should continue.

"It's me, Stanford Pines, the researcher up in the woods for who you built the shack for. I was wondering if you have seen my brother or maybe his car here in town. Perhaps if not maybe a strange Hispanic man he was last seen with."

Manly Dan didn't even look at the picture, he didn't need to. He knew what his brother looked like and what type of car he drove when they both came into town for the first time.

"Yeah, I've seen him! He almost ran me over when I was coming back home from work yesterday! I was coming out of the woods and suddenly he drove past me like a maniac. Going up the river toward the old abandoned mines."

Fiddleford gasps, "The mines, Ford that's not too far from the shack! A couple of miles at best!"

They both thanked the man and let him continue what seemed to be his 'stress relive' for the day. If you asked Stanford it's not a very healthy to punch hard surfaces for stress.

As they went outside they noticed that it was starting to get dark and they wasted the entire day looking for answerers when they should have just gone to the last place first. Ford could have Stanley right now with him, take him home and make sure that no one could get to him again.

First they had to find a ride to the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Stanford would like to say he likes to learn something new every day. But finding out his friend knows how to hotwire a car was not something he expected to learn.

"Why didn't you hotwire Phillip's car when you went to the store?" questioned Stanford.

The man shrugged, "I would have felt bad when I had the ability to walk there, besides I like to keep somethings to myself." With a big smile on his face Fiddleford started the engine and they started to make their way. "I learned how to do that back home!"

The car wasn't made for off road but Fidds made sure to take his time but make sure he was going as fast as he could at the same time if possible. 20 minutes later they found a path and followed it up the mountain. They arrived at some old rustic cabin type place, vines climbed up the outside panels and the place looked like it would collapse at any moment.

Stanley's beloved car was nowhere in sight, but there were visible mud tracks that Stanford would bet were from the El Diablo. Stanford could only hope that his brother was still inside, alive and well.

The two made it up to the porch, Fiddleford made a point to look through both windows that were in the front. The man shook his head as if to say that he couldn't see anyone.

Stanford opened the door, wishing he had a flashlight right about now. The door creaked the entire way open. Stanford didn't even notice he was holding his breath until it stopped.

It was dark on the inside, the only light source coming from the windows. It seemed that every step they took created a squeak or groan from the floor boards. Making sure he didn't step on any of the broken beer bottles on the floor Stanford took a chance and decided to call out into the darkness.

"Stanley?"

"Ford!"

Stanford sighed in relief, he found Lee. "Where are you?"

"We're in the living room. Hurry before Rico comes back!"

"We? Is Phillip here too?" questioned Ford.

Phillip answered, "Yeah I'm here."

Stanford and Fiddleford found both of the boys in the living room like he said. They found Stanley on the couch, wrists tied but unharmed. Phillip was to his right tied to the radiator.

Stanford started to untie Stanley wrists while Fidds went over to help Phillip.

"I knew you would come find us Ford, it was just a matter of when." Stanley was grinning ear to ear, but Stanford couldn't find the words to tell him different, how he hadn't been looking for him at first. But that didn't matter at the moment, they needed to get out of here.

After all the boys got outside and jammed into the little car that Fiddleford stole (borrowed), they made their way back to the shack.

Phillip asked to use their phone when they got back to call his people to get them over to Oregon. Rico couldn't have made it that far out of the state if he started to run. But if he hit the border of Canada, it was out of his jurisdiction.

Stanford could see that Stanley was still a little out of it.

Phillip who was sitting in the passenger seat turned around to the twins, "Rico gave him a sedative, he's going to be fine, just needs some fresh air."

Stanford nodded his head to the man and let Stanley fall asleep on his shoulder.

….

Once they got to the house the first thing they noticed was that Stanley's car was back in the yard. Something smelled fishy.

Stanford woke up Stanley, who seemed a bit better focused after his short but seemly much needed nap.

Phillip turned around to the back seat, "Ok gang listen up, it has come to my attention that Rico may be in the house. If that is the case then…"

"You need all the help you can get." Fiddleford interrupted.

"No," argued Phillip, "I cannot let citizens be put in the line of fire on my watch."

Stanley huffed and all faces turned to him, "Phil look at us, we already have. Now let us help, please. You need us."

 **….**

Sneaking into the house was a snitch. Phillip went off to do a sweep of the house while Stanley tagged along. Stanford couldn't help but think that Rico already knew that they were here. 'Why was he?! There is nothing for him in the shack, nothing that he knew of anyway. Maybe he saw something he thought was valuable the last time he was here?'

Phillip and Stanley came back to the kitchen where they left the two scientists.

"Area secure," commented Phillip, "no one seems to be in the shack."

Fiddleford pulled on Stanford's sleeve, "Do you think he's down in the basement?"

"Basement?" questioned Phillip, "there's a basement?"

"Yes, it's where Fidds and I have been working on a project. But why would the man go down there?"

Phillip grunted, "That doesn't matter at the moment, Lee I want you to stay up here."

"How does it feel to want things." Stanley commented.

Stanford watched as Phillip pinched his nose and breathed deeply before continuing, "I am serious about this Stanley, who knows what that man has going on in his devious little brain of his. You are the safest far far away from the man."

"Fair point," said Stanley, "Counter point, I am the safest when I am with you, plus we got these nerds to help so we are not alone Phil!"

"I don't like this." Phillip said.

"Neither do I, but we got to."

 **….**

Following Stanford down the rabbit hole of a stair way all the way down to the basement was terrifying for Stanley.

One: he wasn't allowed down here, which didn't stop him from trying of course.

Two: Rico.

He knew that Phillip was trying to protect him, but he needed to face his demons one way or another.

The group got onto the elevator together and started on their way down to the lower levels. Suddenly the walls started to shake.

"What's happening!" said Stanley.

Gravity seemed to turn off for a couple of seconds as they floated up to the tiny ceiling. A couple of seconds later they all fell onto each other.

Phillip murmured under Fiddleford's body, "Is everyone ok?"

Stanley watched as his brother's face lit up, "An anomaly. THE PORTAL! Quick!"

Finally making it down to the bottom floor Stanford rushed out of the elevator to the control panels. Stanley was to busy looking at a giant circle of what looked like water. Whatever was happening it must be bad if Stanford was freaking this badly about it.

"This is what you two have been working on! It's amazing!" yelled Stanley.

"Amazing yes," answered Stanford, "but the portal wasn't stable when we left last time. It wasn't ready to open and someone opened it, but whom?"

"Could it have been that guy," Phillip said pointing down into the pit where the portal was.

There was Rico.

Rico was in front of the opened portal with his hand on the lever. A high pitched laugh came from the man, not a laugh that Stanley remembered him ever having.

"Bill" Stanford said

"Who?" questioned Stanley.

"Bill, my muse who has been helping me in the process of building the portal in the first place." said Stanford. "He is a friend but, now I am starting to think otherwise if he went all this way to trick me and open the portal himself. According to these calculations we have to shut down the portal, it's too dangerous to be open for too long!"

Stanley knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and started out towards the man.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, "Hey where you going?" said Stanford.

"I heard you, we have to stop this portal right. So I'm going to stop it."

"I'm coming with"

Stanley and Stanford both rushed to Rico but when the man turned around they halted in their spots. Rico's eyes were yellow.

"Bill," yelled Stanford over the sound of the open portal, "what are you doing? Why did you lie to me! Why did you open the portal! It's too dangerous."

Bill laughed, "Stanford, you obviously had other ThINgS on your mind so I decided to trick this here meat suit to becoming my puppet for the day of reckoning!

I told him how I was the one who helped him out of prison and he decided to make a deal you see. My knowledge of ultimate power to strike down his enemies and all I wanted was a puppet!" Bills laughing got even louder. "Can you imagine being as stupid as this guy! Thinking he could trick ME!"

"This cannot be good," said Stanley to his brother.

"No its worse." replied Stanford.

"Ahh come on SIXER! All I want to do is bring my FriENdS over to have a PaRtY!"

Stanley had enough, this demon thing was using his nickname, "Not in your dreams!" he yelled as he sucker punched the demon/man in the face with a left hook.

Ric….Bill landed one right in Stanley's stomach as he gasped for breath.

Stanley watched as Stanford joined the fight and started to make their way pushing past the safety line.

"Stanford!" yelled Stanley as his brother and Bill were lifted into the air from the portal. Not wanting to know what would happen to his brother if he made to the open portal he decided he wouldn't want to be alone if he couldn't save him.

Pushing off at the safely line, Stanley wasn't expecting the weightlessness to feel so…weird.

"Stanford!" he yelled as he grabbed his brother's boot. Rico was hanging onto his brother's wrist and was halfway through the watery horizon.

"Let go!" yelled Stanford.

"No!" yelled Stanley back. He climbed up his brother's coat as they slammed into the metal side of the opening. Stanley was barely hanging on and he needed the extra weight to let go.

"Let go you piece of trash!" Yelled Stanley, spitting a little as he screamed in the man's face, taking his own boot he smashed it into Rico's face until the man let go and was sucked into the portal.

Losing his grip Stanley started to slip from his brother's arms as he too was sucked into the blue.

"Stanley!" yelled Stanford, "Don't let go!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Fiddleford floated up to them with a bunch of rope tied to his middle.

Fiddleford yelled, "Take my hands!"

Both boys knowing they could trust the other grabbed on and held as tight as they could to each other and the other man and the portal tried to suck them all in together.

Luckily, Stanley looked down and saw that they were tied off at the end and Phillip was down holding onto them.

Then the portal shut down.

 **….**

That night they started to take the interdimensional portal apart. It almost caused an evil demon to enter their dimension. Stanford was not happy with his life's work going down the drain but it was better to have his brother with him all the same on this side of whatever was on the other side.

Phillip called his bosses and told him that Rico was taken care of, but Stanley was sure he told them that he killed him or some junk.

Before Phillip left, he swore not to tell anyone of what he experience in Gravity Falls and was to lie to his employer about the events that took place. "They wouldn't believe me anyway." Phillip said before he got into his rental and drove away.

Fiddleford decided he was gone from home for too long and needed to take care of his family. Leaving on good terms, with of course the promise of coming back in a couple of weeks to continue seeing what else this place had hiding in the shadows for them.

Stanley and Stanford promised they would be there when he got back.

Stanley sat down on his love seat and turned on the TV to watch some more cash wheel with a plate of pancakes….ok burnt pancakes. Stanford really wasn't a good cook.

Stanford walked into the room carrying all the mail that they seemed to have missed in the couple of days they were out and sat down at the table.

"Hey look at this, Shermy is getting married." Said Stanford.

"Huh," chewing the last of his pancakes. "we gonna go?"

"Yeah," said Stanford "after the last couple of days we deserve a break from the weirdness of this town. I'll make our reservation."

Stanley grunted and set his plate aside, his demon was gone for good. Last night his dreams weren't as bad as they used to be. Maybe everything was going to be alright.


End file.
